<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happens great, happens sweet by stormss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337246">happens great, happens sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss'>stormss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e04 Friends With Benefits, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tenderness, its about the hands!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, TK drags his thumb over the back of Carlos' hand. It could have been minutes, hours, he doesn't know. But when Carlos quietly asks him to stay, his only response is this: to kiss his forehead, to squeeze their fingers tight, and silently promise to never let go. </p>
<p>* </p>
<p>Or, two mornings together. Spoilers for 2x04.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happens great, happens sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i'm still crying over that talk between tk and carlos, thanks for asking. </p>
<p>anyway, this was inspired by the episode as a whole--the idea of them kind of bookending the episode by being together in two different morning scenarios. plus, it gave me an excuse to write soft morning scenes in carlos' bedroom with lots of emotional hurt/comfort sprinkled in there! </p>
<p>the title comes from <em>wasteland, baby!</em> by hozier. come say hi on <a href="https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes up earlier than he wants to. </p>
<p>There's a pleasant ache through his body, sunlight hitting him square in the face as he tries to re-orient himself. TK's gotten used to spending the night with Carlos—with his parents oftentimes existing in their own little world, it felt like the natural progression in their relationship. He's got a drawer and a key, and the left side of the bed is <em>his, </em>and it still makes his heart race a little to think that he gets to have this. </p>
<p>But there is one thing that they're slightly incompatible on. </p>
<p>Case in point: this morning. </p>
<p>They'd gotten in late. By the time they'd left the roller-derby rink after Marjan introduced them to her fiancé—something all of them had trouble wrapping their minds around initially—and hung out with the three of them for a little bit, it'd been well after midnight when they finally got home. And yet, for whatever reason, his boyfriend is up and moving, not even needing an alarm to rise just after the sun comes up. </p>
<p>"Ty," he hears, that husky, warm, honeyed morning voice he loves so much breaking through his attempt to fall back asleep. There's a gentle hand through his hair, and then another quiet, "hey, Ty." </p>
<p>"Ugh," TK replies, burrowing his face deeper in the pillow while Carlos huffs a little laugh above him. </p>
<p>"Come on, it's almost nine," Carlos says, and TK cracks one eye open, hopefully levelling him with a worthy glare. </p>
<p>"You say that like I'm ready to get up anytime before noon," TK mutters, sticking one arm under the pillow in an attempt to get comfortable once more. </p>
<p>He can hear the smile in Carlos' voice when he teases, "aw, poor baby." </p>
<p>There's a silent pause before TK flops onto his back. </p>
<p>"You know, you're the reason I'm exhausted," TK mutters, though he could never complain about it, hazy memories of their heated kisses once they got home from watching Marjan's game encouraging warmth to pool low in his belly. He slowly blinks his eyes open more, taking in Carlos' half-dressed state and the smug smile he couldn't hide if he tried, looking him up and down appreciatively. "If you loved me you'd let me sleep in." </p>
<p>He offers his boyfriend a pout to cap it all off, yet Carlos rolls his eyes at him. TK lets a slow smile spread over his face as Carlos finally relents and rests a knee on the mattress next to him, moving in to hover over him. TK throws the remaining bit of the blanket that had been covering him off, the slight chill over just being in his boxers immediately being forgotten as Carlos comes closer. He tilts his chin up, and Carlos shakes his head as he smiles at him, kissing his hairline. </p>
<p>"You'll survive," Carlos murmurs through a smile, barely a breath away. </p>
<p>TK fails in his attempt to bite back his own grin, knowing his eyes are fond as they roam over his boyfriend's face. "You sound very confident in that, officer." </p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head at him, leaning into the touch when TK rests his hand along the sharp line of Carlos' jaw. His boyfriend turns his head and presses a kiss to his palm, before he says, teasing: "You know, all the good vegetables are gonna be gone." </p>
<p>TK does huff a laugh at that, shuffling around a little to let his boyfriend get settled again between his legs, not ashamed at the way he just stares into Carlos' eyes. "Oh, I'm sure the radishes and kale will still be there if we show up a little later than usual."</p>
<p>"Mrs Cortez will be wondering where her favourite boys are," Carlos says, matching TK's tone, his eyes bright when TK uses his strength to flip them over, settling his weight on his boyfriend's jean-clad thighs. Carlos just smiles lazily up at him, their noses brushing. </p>
<p>"I'll buy you one of her fancy bouquets to make it up to you," TK murmurs, gently bumping their noses together again to pull a wider smile from Carlos. Then, he pushes forward and does what he's wanted to do all morning: kiss him. It's barely just a press of their lips, his muttered <em>good morning, by the way</em> breaking up the brief embrace. Carlos whispers it back, before tightening his hold on TK's hips, leaning up to kiss him deeper, this time. </p>
<p>TK pessimistically thought that this would've gotten old, by now, but every kiss still lights up every damn nerve in his body. He still gets giddy about it, flustered when Carlos manages to knock him off his feet, feeling secure in his own desire to make the big gestures. Carlos threads their fingers together, and TK pulls back from the kiss long enough to press his lips to his boyfriend's knuckles; to the inside of his wrist. He lightly bites at the heel of Carlos' palm before he soothes it with a kiss, pressing another to his palm. </p>
<p>Carlos pulls him back down for a proper kiss, his hand at the back of his neck, the other still caught in TK's hold. They're smiling into the kiss now, a usual occurrence, really, and TK drags his free hand down Carlos' front, over the warm expanse of bare skin, settling over the button on his jeans. </p>
<p>"This okay?" TK asks, against Carlos' jaw as he starts kissing downwards. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Carlos says, voice even huskier now. Carlos scrapes his blunt nails over his scalp, and TK exhales shakily against his skin as he continues his descent, determined to kiss every inch of Carlos' body before he makes his arrival at his boyfriend's waistband. </p>
<p>And then, well. Words quickly fall to the wayside. But neither of them really mind. </p><hr/>
<p>There is a sudden, hot flash of anger he can't tamper down.</p>
<p>The word <em>friend</em> echoes through his mind. </p>
<p>There's pain, and heartbreak, blood rushing in his ears. He realizes after he's slammed the door to Carlos' place in his hasty exit that his words have left a bitter aftertaste. He realizes the next morning, waking up alone without the comforting weight of his boyfriend's arm thrown over him, without the easygoing banter in the early morning light, that everything feels wrong. He realizes after barely holding his tongue during his parents' supposed pep-talk that <em>he </em>was wrong—at least for what he said before he left. It makes him feel like a dick. But he—he's not sorry about the love he feels for his boyfriend, and he isn't sorry about wanting to show that off. All of that felt taken away in a millisecond at the farmer's market. But...<em>fuck. </em>He just needs to talk to Carlos. It's the right thing to do. </p>
<p>TK doesn't text Carlos through the day. He deserves an actual conversation, face-to-face. </p>
<p>The shift feels like it goes on forever, especially since he got an admittedly terrible sleep before coming in. And when it's done, he can't get out of the firehouse quick enough. It feels wrong to use his key, though it feels like it's burning a hole in his pocket. But he—he has to do this right. </p>
<p>And so he takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. </p><hr/>
<p>TK's heart nearly breaks when he sees his boyfriend's eyes. </p>
<p>Carlos is everything to him, and the enormity of that love he feels should scare him—and it probably <em>would've </em>scared him to death last year—but it doesn't. It's the most comforting feeling he's ever experienced. It's the calm after the storm. </p>
<p>And he means it when he says it. <em>As long as you need. </em>Carlos' eyes are still shiny with unshed tears and TK would walk through fire for him. Their hands clasped together...it's like an anchor, keeping them afloat. Carlos' big, sturdy hands tremble as he speaks, and TK folds his fingers over them and holds on tight. It's the simplest touch, but it says, <em>I'm here, </em><em>I'm not going anywhere. </em></p>
<p>Eventually, TK drags his thumb over the back of Carlos' hand. It could have been minutes, hours, he doesn't know. But when Carlos quietly asks him to stay, his only response is this: to kiss his forehead, to squeeze their fingers tight, and silently promise to never let go. </p><hr/>
<p>This time, he wakes up first. </p>
<p>It's rare, but it happens, and he's pretty sure all the pent-up emotions from last night have something to do with it. He does eventually have a shift today, but TK takes a moment to cuddle closer to his boyfriend. Unlike how it usually happens, they actually stayed in the position they fell asleep in: Carlos on his back, TK with an arm and leg slung over him. He ducks in close and presses a kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder, to the space under his jaw, tightening his hold on him. TK almost drifts back to sleep until he feels Carlos' fingers thread with his own, his thumb moving slowly over the back of his hand. </p>
<p>"Morning, babe," TK whispers, watching his boyfriend's face. </p>
<p>Carlos looks tired, but when he turns his head to properly look at him, the anxious line between his brows from the night before is gone. His voice shoots right through to TK's heart when he says, softly, "hey, Ty." </p>
<p>"You should get some more sleep," TK replies, knowing how long it took for him to fall asleep last night. Carlos makes a face at him, and TK lifts a brow. </p>
<p>"I'm good," Carlos says, raising his free hand to cup TK's face, to gently swipe his thumb over his cheekbone. "I swear. I just...thank you, for being there. For coming home." </p>
<p>"Thank you for letting me back in," TK mutters, his eyes momentarily dropping to where their hands are still clasped. "I didn't really deserve it." </p>
<p>"You did," Carlos is quick to jump in with his reply, and TK bites on the inside of his cheek as he meets his boyfriend's eyes. "Couples argue, it happens, Ty. We talked it through. That's all that matters to me." </p>
<p>TK drops his head to Carlos' chest, and kisses over his heart. He closes his eyes, and feels the faintest <em>thud thud thud </em>of Carlos' heartbeat against his skin, and it's like coming home.</p>
<p>"I meant what I said," TK finally whispers, looking up at him. "I—I'm fully on board here, Carlos. I'm here for you." </p>
<p>Carlos' eyes pool with something warm, something fond. Something loving. "And I'm here for you. Always." </p>
<p>And then, of course, the moment they lean in for a kiss, they end up jumping apart when TK's phone alarm starts blaring from the bedside table.</p>
<p>Carlos huffs a laugh, and it's a sound that practically warms him from the inside out, TK rolling his eyes playfully as his boyfriend kisses his hair instead. He loves work, he really does, but there are some other things he'd rather occupy his morning with. He thinks—no, he <em>knows </em>that he could stay in this bed for the rest of the day and still never get tired of it. </p>
<p>"Come on, go get ready and I'll get some coffee going," Carlos eventually says, once TK's rolled over to swat at his phone until he hits the right part of the screen to turn the alarm off. With his shirtless back now facing Carlos, TK's eyes flutter closed without meaning to when he feels Carlos kissing his bad shoulder, over the faint scar, before there's another press of his lips to the top of his spine. TK's about thirty seconds away from offering a joint shower and just stopping at the café down the road when the mattress dips, Carlos slowly getting out of bed. </p>
<p>TK watches him, positive that fondness is etched all over his face. As Carlos pulls some sweats on, TK kicks off the blanket and strolls over to him. </p>
<p>"Hey," he says, causing Carlos to turn and face him. When he does, TK curls his arms around his neck, keeping them close. He lightly scratches through the fine curls at the back of his boyfriend's head as he says, "I love you, you know." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I do," Carlos says, a grin slowly pulling at the corner of his mouth. He gently presses their foreheads together. "I love you too." </p>
<p>TK kisses him, then, soft and sweet, before he pulls him in for a hug. It's nice, sometimes, to just hold onto each other; to offer comfort in the most silent of ways. Carlos' arms naturally come around his middle, squeezing him close, and TK's eyes close, feeling more at home in his boyfriend's arms than anywhere else in the planet as he presses his face to his neck. </p>
<p><em>I love you more than you'll ever know, </em>he thinks, smiling when Carlos pulls away to actually start on their breakfast. When Carlos kisses his temple, though, before throwing him a towel and fondly telling him to hurry up, the sentiment is clearly unspoken but obviously returned. And TK lets himself fall victim to his own lovesick smile, ready to take on the world for Carlos, because he knows his boyfriend would do the same in return. </p>
<p>And that's all that matters. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! comments/kudos make my day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>